


Wherever You Are Tonight

by coloursflyaway



Series: Radiant [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway
Summary: Their schedules don’t give them more than one night together.
Relationships: Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Sami Zayn | El Generico
Series: Radiant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996324
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Wherever You Are Tonight

Their schedules don’t give them more than one night together.  
It’s not enough, not after more than a decade of wanting this, but then again, Sami knows that, no matter how much time they could have had, it never would have been.

The door falls shut behind him and it takes but a second until Sami has his finger on the dial button, watching the screen of his phone flicker to life as it tries to establish a connection. Watching it doesn’t help anything, won’t make Kevin pick up more quickly and yet Sami cannot look away.  
It rings once, twice and Sami is about to try and steel himself for the possibility that Kevin won’t be able to answer, wondering just when he has become quite this desperate (the answer is the second he heard Kevin say _If you had been there, I could have belonged anywhere_ , he knows it as well as he knows the back of his hand, Kevin’s hand), but then the line clicks.  
It might be the most beautiful sound he has heard all day, at least for a moment.

“Hey”, Kevin’s voice greets him as soon as Sami presses the phone to his ear, not as warm through the tiny speaker as it sounded muttered against Sami’s temple, the sun rising in front of them, but enough to make him smile. Within his chest, his heart breaks open, floods him with love.  
“Hi”, he responds, almost breathless, holds the phone even closer to his ear and pretends that he can hear Kevin breathing. “How was your day?”

For some reason, the question makes Kevin bark out a laugh, nothing cheerful about the sound, and Sami waits for an explanation as he kicks off his shoes, shrugs off his jacket.  
“Crap”, Kevin finally elaborates, his voice as gruff as his laughter; Sami wishes he could pull him closer and yet can’t do anything but listen. “But I’m sure you don’t want to hear about me fighting a jackass and his megalomaniac tendencies.”  
“I’d love to, actually.”

This time, when Kevin chuckles, there is some warmth to the sound, enough for Sami to relax slightly, knowing that whatever happened wasn’t quite that bad. That, at the very least, Kevin will get through it.  
“That’s too bad, because I really don’t want to talk about it”, Kevin answers, and there is still a hint of amusement woven into the words, a trace of affection. “It’s bad enough that I have to waste my time with it, I really don’t have to waste yours too.”  
It wouldn’t be a waste of time, not if Kevin was the one who tells the story; the words are on the tip of Sami’s tongue, ready to be flung into the air, but instead he swallows them back down. If he asked for it, Kevin would explain everything, even if it took the whole night, and at some time, Sami will make Kevin tell him all he missed, but not right now.

“My day was fine”, Sami says instead, lays down onto the bed without bothering to take off his clothes, eyes slipping shut easily. “Just in case you were wondering.”  
Instead of an answer, Kevin makes a sound, half a huff that still sounds amused, and with his eyes closed, Sami can almost pretend he’s next to him. Maybe it’s that what keeps him talking.  
“Missed you, though.”

They haven’t really spoken much about it, this new thing between them, even if Sami cannot quite pinpoint why. Maybe because it’s harder when he can’t see Kevin’s face, maybe because even if knowing Kevin loves him fixes the world around, it doesn’t fix everything between them.  
And maybe that is why Sami’s breath catches in his throat for a moment, at least until Kevin hums, his voice softer than it has been ever since he picked up.  
“You’ve gone far longer without seeing me before”, Kevin points out and Sami can’t help but smile, because Kevin sounds warm and affectionate and a little bit like home.  
“I know”, he replies, and doesn’t even try to keep the fondness out of his voice. “I still missed you.”

There’s no answer for a moment, just the sound of Kevin breathing, and Sami knows it’s silly, but it’s impossible not to smile, to imagine Kevin tongue-tied, a hint of pink dusted across his cheeks. And it spurs him on, just like a chance to tease Kevin always has.  
“You know, I think Shinsuke is noticing something is different. Cesaro, too”, he tells the other with a hint of mischief clinging to his voice. “It’s because I can’t put my phone down for more than a few minutes at a time, I think. I keep checking if you have texted me or something. At some point I’ll have to tell them about my – my…”

And suddenly it goes from teasing to something else entirely, another thing they haven’t talked about, haven’t discussed, another thing Sami might have been thinking about. Even if this is not how he wanted to try and find a steady ground for their relationship, it’s too late now, so he just barges on like he usually does, ignoring the tightness in his throat.  
“I don’t even know what to call you”, he says, words blending together because of the speed he speaks them with. “Boyfriend, that’s not the right thing, surely we skipped past that by several miles. Partner, that sounds too much like cowboy shit, I don’t think either of us is into that. Lover, now that’s just silly – “  
“Sami.”

It’s just a word, just his name, and yet it stops Sami dead in his tracks, lips still parted, tongue poised to continue talking.  
Kevin sounds amused and there is love in his voice, a sense of wonder that Sami can’t quite place, but both adores and loathes at the same time. But nonetheless, his voice is calm and steady and it’s enough to ground Sami, wipe away the nervousness within a heartbeat, because if Kevin doesn’t care about it, then he doesn’t have to, either.  
“Yeah”, he breathes out after a moment, and again, it’s like the other is right there with him. “You’re right, of course you are. _Kevin_ sounds just fine to me.”  
The name tastes as familiar on his lips as it tastes sweet, rolls of his tongue with practiced ease, and Kevin chuckles in whatever town he is, brings another smile to Sami’s lips.  
“ _My Kevin_. Yeah, I like the sound of that. It sounds just right.”

There is another pause, this time not because Sami doesn’t know what to say, but because he doesn’t want to speak, because for once, he’d rather listen. And it takes a bit of time for Kevin to reply; when he does, the words come slowly, as if it was hard for him to concentrate.  
“That’s… yes, that sounds good.”  
Again, there is silence, but this time it’s the blissful kind, the kind Sami could live in for the rest of his days, because he shares it with Kevin. He turns to his side, phone still pressed close to his ear, and just listens to Kevin breathe.

“By the way”, Kevin interrupts after a few, short moments, long before Sami has had his fill, “I’ve had a look at the touring schedules yesterday and… I mean, it might not be the easiest thing to do, but I think there’s a few dates where we’re close enough that we could. Meet up. Somewhere in the middle. If you wanted to.”  
Something flutters in Sami’s chest, happy and excited, even if it’s the silliest question he has ever been asked; there is nothing he could say but yes.  
“Sounds great”, he tells Kevin, his lips stretching into a smile he knows must be heard even over the phone. “And pretty romantic, if you ask me. Also, like something Shinsuke will definitely notice.”

A certain kind of nervousness mingles with the giddiness that shines bright in his chest, because this will be different, new. Probably absolutely wonderful. And yet, an entire night, an entire morning with Kevin in a hotel room that belongs only to them, the confession he’ll have to make, because he isn’t only trying to rile Kevin up, his friends will definitely notice it if he drives off after a show in the wrong direction. It’s the best kind of anxiety, but anxiety, nonetheless.

“Just tell him, then”, Kevin decides and if Sami didn’t know better, he’d say he sounds nervous too. “Shouldn’t be a secret, right?”  
“Right.” It takes a moment too long until he says the word, but he thinks that Kevin will understand. “I’ll just tell them that I’m being whisked away by… by my Kevin.”  
Saying it out-loud makes Sami smile and Kevin stay silent for a second, maybe two, maybe just long enough to let Sami knows he’s not reading too much into it.  
“I’d say that is a great idea”, he finally does reply, a little breathless and a little happy. “I’ll text you the details tomorrow, okay? And now I’ll have to go to bed, I’m absolutely knackered.”

Sami cannot deny the disappointment that wells up in his chest, but he understands, of course. He’s been there, too.  
“Sure, get some rest”, he tells Kevin, clutches the phone even closer as long as he can still hear the other. “And sleep well. I can’t wait for you to whisk me away.”  
Kevin hums, and on the very tip of Sami’s tongue are three words he meant to say a million times before, maybe the three words which hold the most truth of all of them. Part of him wants to finally hear them spoken, but Sami swallows them, because the right moment to say them cannot be when they are hundreds of miles apart. Instead, he waits for Kevin to speak.  
“Goodnight”, Kevin finally says and for a moment, he sounds as far away as he really is. Sami expects the line to die, to leave him alone in his room again, but then Kevin takes a deep breath and adds one last thing. “And Sami?”  
“Yes?”  
“I kind of missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
